O b s e s s i o n
by CollegeGirl-Writing
Summary: Freddy's eyes have never failed to unsettle you. Yandere!Freddy/F!Reader
_**Hello readers!**_

 _ **College has finally decided to give me a break, so now I can finally give you guys something I have been working on for the past few weeks.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure you all love some *Insert canon character here*/Reader fan-fictions, right?**_

 _ **I don't really know why you would be here if you didn't.**_

 _ **Anyways, I am going to give you guys a few notes concerning this fiction before we continue.**_

 _ **First of all, i'm sure some of you are nervous because "Ewww, the reader is gonna yiff the bear with a dead kid in it". I'll go ahead and let you know that my FNAF stories never follow the canon plot-line. In short, no there aren't any dead kids involved in my FNAF stories. Think of the FNAF animatronics as machines with AI systems. These AI systems give them each unique personalities, thoughts and behaviors. The personalities will all stay consistent in future works.**_

 _ **Anyways, have fun reading this you all!**_

* * *

 _ **Warning, the fan-fiction you are about to read will contain: Dark themes, stockholm syndrome, gore, scenes of blood, forced affection, obsession, mentions of alcohol, and mentions of sexual content.**_

* * *

It had been a few months since you had first begun your night shift as a security guard at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Not that this had been your first time working there, not at all.

You were a frequent employee at the pizzeria, since your father was close friends with the man who owned the restaurant.

Your father was a divorced man, so he took you to Freddy's when he had to work late. Sometimes, this left you to play in the pizzeria nearly all day after you had gotten out of school.

You had the time of your life, especially when you got to sing with the band, eat pizza, and play all day.

This changed as you got older, though, you were forced to work on your homework more often once you had gotten into High School. That, and all the pizza you ate really came back to hit you, because you now were much curvier than you had been as a child. Lucky for you, it wasn't too bad, the weight was distributed in all the right places and it made you seem much cuter.

Your father got you a job at the pizzeria once you had turned 18, and at that time you were a waitress during the daytime shift.

From there, within the span of five years, you had bounced from being a waitress, to being the cashier, a dishwasher, and you even got to shine the animatronic's in your spare time.

Even with your lack of experience with other jobs, you felt like this job was the only one for you.

This job felt like a dream come true, you got to see your childhood idols every day, the pay was actually decent since you had been there for a while, and you also got to take home the leftover pizza every morning.

There was always one last detail about your job that topped everything off for you: the animatronic's were run on really special AI systems, so it made them appear to be more than just simple chunks of metal. The robots each had their own unique personality, and this made them stand out from one another.

Chica was like the big sister you never had. She was many things: Energetic, funny, tomboyish, rowdy and just a little bit too loud sometimes. Nonetheless, she treated you as if you two had grown up together. She was always giving you hugs and swinging you around, telling you perverted jokes, giving you noogies that burned your scalp, and even asking you to help her make the pizza.

Bonnie was just a little too serious and overprotective, so usually he was the one to pry you away from Chica if she had gotten to be a bit too rough while messing with you. He wasn't as affectionate as Chica was. The blue bunny didn't laugh too much, or even smile often for that matter; nonetheless, you two still had quiet moments here and there where you could see the tender side of him that he kept locked away. What surprised you the most about him was that Bonnie was exceedingly intelligent; he had a wide variety of vocabularies that he could use. Not to mention that he was also an expert at solving puzzles and riddles that were hung around the pizzeria.

Foxy was.. actually a very hot-headed and intimidating character. You'd expected him to be at least.. some what approachable, but you ended up receiving the opposite of your expectations. He made you think of an old pirate, actually. You could tell that he wasn't fond of you, even though he had been your favorite animatronic as a child. He was very sarcastic and just a bit cruel, since he was fond of completely disregarding your presence when he came out of his cove. Whenever you managed to speak with him, he got cross and irritable very quick, and not to mention that he spoke to you as if you were an unintelligent child most of the time. You have no idea why he detests you so much.

Golden Freddy was an entirely different character from all the other animatronics. All you know about him is that he's Freddy's older brother, and that he's.. bad news. Apparently, there was an incident in 1987 that he was involved in, but no one's shared more details with you about the subject. You hardly ever catch a glimpse of the old animatronic. According to Bonnie, Golden Freddy is very distant, and has kept to himself since the incident of '87.

Then there was Freddy.. the star of the show.

Something always seems to be a bit off about him.

It's his eyes.

They are an icy hue of blue, and when he looks at you, it feels as if you could freeze on the spot.

Being able to read people through their eyes has always been a gift of yours. The best way for you to become acquainted with someone is through their eyes, and it was essentially the same with the animatronics.

Except Freddy.

Those frigid, almost emotionless, blue orbs are almost like a shield for him to conceal himself behind.. but you can tell by the way the eyes darken when he sees you that he thinks something of you.

It makes you incredibly uneasy.

You aren't even sure why.

Something about his eyes makes your stomach churn, and puts your nerves on edge.

Despite your paranoia, Freddy was always the gentleman of the male animatronics. He's surprisingly affectionate, but he's much gentler than Chica; he's most fond of pinching your cheek, or giving you kisses to the top of your head. He's always willing to help you when you need help with something in your main office, especially if it's something with the computer or camera's. Like Bonnie, Freddy is intelligent as well. Freddy is often mild mannered, and is surprisingly gentle when speaking with you. He is charming, and chivalrous to boot.

He reminds you of the prince's in the old fairy-tales you loved so much as a girl.

However, it seems as if you aren't the only one concerned with Freddy's behavior towards you.

Bonnie seems to be just as concerned about Freddy as you are.

Foxy does as well.

Bonnie has warned you multiple times about Freddy, and how you shouldn't get too close to him. You often recall how stiff he gets when Freddy speaks with you when he's in your company.

You've seen the glares the two give one another when they think you're attention is elsewhere.

Freddy wears a smug expression, as if he knows that he's going to get something he's longed for.

Bonnie wears an expression that you can't quite place. It looks to be a mixture of anger.. but with a hint of sadness and fear; it reminds you of the protagonist in the movies you've seen, when they are cornered by the enemy and are feeling helpless.

It's as if Freddy is positive he's going to get what he wants eventually, and Bonnie knows it. However, Bonnie is trying to lengthen his wait, perhaps vainly hoping that Freddy will cease his pursuit of what he wanted.

Foxy, however, isn't as courteous as Bonnie is; in contrast, he's actually quite blunt when he sees you with Freddy.

It doesn't even take a few minutes for the old fox to snatch you away from the bear when he sees you with him.

He's not even courteous or clever about it. He simply walks over, grabs ahold of your arm, and proceeds to yank you away without so much as a word to you or Freddy.

Freddy doesn't even seem faltered when you look back at him.

That gentle smile remains on his face, and he waves at you as Foxy almost drags you out of whatever room you had been in at the time.

Foxy will keep walking for a while, until he's sure that you two had not been pursued; then, he proceeds to give the the biggest tongue lashing of all time. He'll go on and lecture you, as if you were a child, about being careful.. and not being too friendly with Freddy. He tells you that Freddy will hurt you, and that no one will be able to help you when he does.

You can sense the irritation in Foxy's tone of voice, and you wonder if he cares more about you than he actually lets on most of the time.

 ** _. :~ + ~:._**

It was another boring Saturday evening, you had gone out to town in a vain attempt to waste your time whilst you waited for your father to arrive home.

You were in the food court of the mall, surfing the internet for applications for a college that you had the chance of attending.

College was something you hadn't considered when you graduated from High School.

However, there had recently been a change of your opinion.

It was your father; despite how supportive he was of you, he had been dropping hints of wanting you to get a more..socially acceptable.. job. It had come to your attention that he didn't approve that you spoke with the animatronics at your job more than you did other people.

Not to mention that it was unusual for the man who was the manager of a big computer organization to have a daughter whom was happy working as a night guard for a pizzeria.

It was no doubt that people had been gossiping, or else your father would have never considered dropping such hints about your career.

 _ **B-r-r-r-inng~!  
**_

You didn't hesitate on picking up your cellphone, hoping that it would be a college offering you a scholarship.

"Hey Y/N. It's Mike- do you have a moment? I really need some help here.."

It was Mike, your co-worker whom happened to be the night guard before you got promoted.

You'd be lying if you said that you weren't, at least, a little disheartened by the fact that it was him.. and not a college looking to have you join.

"Oh.. hey Mike." You replied, mentally cursing yourself for not concealing your disappointment better, "What's up? You sound kind of worried. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah- it's.." Mike trailed off, as if getting distracted by something, "Listen, I know you're off today- but I need some help."

You suppressed a small sigh, knowing well that you won't be able to look for another college until tomorrow. "Let me guess, Emily is sick and she won't be able to come to work tonight?"

Mike faltered for a moment, "Uhh.. yeah. So I was hoping you'd come in and close the place up tonight. You won't have too much to do, the kids got rowdy with Bonnie and Chica today and they ended up getting damaged when they fell off the stage. We're gonna close the pizzeria till Bonnie and Chica are fixed. We've decided to keep the place open until night time, and no one wants to stay the extra hours and turn everything off before locking up."

Oh no..

Your heart felt as if it had been squeezed, Bonnie and Chica must have been standing too close to the edge of the stage. They weren't built with the best material, either- so they've probably gotten damaged pretty badly.

"..What happened to Foxy? Did something happen to him too?" You asked, noticing that Mike had failed to mention the old pirate.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned him, I don't think anyone's seen him in the cove today." Mike responded, "That's pretty weird, considering that he's always in the cove. I'll.. uh.. ask around and see what happened to him."

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy?

All of them? In one evening?

You began to get nervous once you realized that Freddy, too, hadn't been mentioned by Mike.

"..Mike? Did anything happen to Freddy?"

"Surprisingly, no." Mike responded, "The parents managed to get the kids down from the stage before they got to him. He wasn't in his usual place today, so that's why none of the kids had gotten to him."

You felt your stomach drop, Freddy's going to be alone until Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are back.

"But.. the management wants you to shut Freddy off, since he behaves pretty wonky if he's left alone for too long. It won't take too long to turn everything off, probably at least an hour." Mike continued, "Plus.. Freddy shouldn't give you trouble, he likes you."

You rolled your eyes "Alright Mike, i'll be there around 12 to turn everything off. I'll see you then."

"Thanks Y/N, you're a life saver." Mike said, before hanging up.

You closed your phone, and emitted a heavy sigh.

You'd have to at least get a shower so that Mike wouldn't smell you when you arrived.

You were still feeling unsure about the situation, because somehow.. this all felt like it had been planned.

Bonnie and Chica were always so careful not too stay too close to the edge of the stage, they both worried that they would hurt some children if they had fallen. Freddy usually loved his spot, the spotlight was almost always on him when he stood there.

And foxy-

"..Okay Y/N, stop overthinking. This was..probably just an accident, the kids could have dragged Bonnie and Chica, and they could have lost their balance or something. Maybe Foxy's just.. just.. hiding. Yeah, that's it.." You said to yourself, vainly hoping that rationalizing the situation would make it seem a lot less scary.

 _ **.:~ + ~:.**_

You headed into your apartment in a hurry, and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall of the living-room.

9:30 p.m., was what it read.

Good, you had a few hours to get ready for tonight. Now, at least you wouldn't have to go see Mike looking and smelling like the trash that was at the front door of you and your father's apartment.

You peeled the articles of clothing off of your body, and tossed them into a pile in the corner of your room. You opened your closet and stared at the contents inside for a moment or two.

You didn't have much left, just a few t-shirts and jeans.

You really needed to do laundry tomorrow.

You finally decided on an un-personalized white v- neck shirt with sleeves, a pink scarf and your favorite pair of denim skinny jeans. You picked out some cute black high top shoes to complement the outfit.

Hopefully no one would mind that she wasn't coming to close in her usual uniform.

Your mind began to wander as you laid the clothing down on your bed and began to head into the bathroom.

You switched on the hot and cold water, hoping it would get to the warm way that you liked it soon.

So, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all going to be gone tonight; predictably, you got nervous once you thought about the situation.

Surprisingly, knowing that Bonnie wasn't going to be there made you nervous. It would be just you and Freddy for an hour, maybe longer if he decided to put up a challenge when you attempted to turn him off for the week.

You'd never admit it, but Bonnie was almost like your savior when you felt Freddy's presence.

You stuck your hand into the shower, and examined the water's temperature.

It was perfect.

You dipped into the shower, and reached for the coconut-scented shampoo bottle that was placed on the bathtub just to your left.

You gripped the bottle in your hand and squirted the white substance into your other hand before scrubbing it into your hair. Soap suds followed suit, and before you knew it, you couldn't see without the risk of burning your eyes.

You began to hum the song of your current favorite tune to yourself, in an attempt to block out the negative thoughts that had been plaguing your mind for what seemed like hours now.

It didn't work, because you spent the entire rest of your shower doing exactly what you swore you wouldn't do; you couldn't help it, the images of Bonnie and Chica lying broken on that cold, hard floor- with those children giggling and screaming while tearing them apart..

You washed the shampoo out of your hair, and proceeded to turn off the shower before opening the shower curtain to make a grab for the pink towel than hung beside the shower.

As you dried yourself off, you couldn't help but wonder what would happen if you went to work early, just to see Bonnie and Chica before they were sent off for.. however long they were going to be gone. You couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't take too long, because you missed them already.

Why did they have to get hurt while you weren't there?

 _ **.:~ + ~:.**_

You saw Jeremy, another co-worker of yours, waiting for you once you rode up to the parking lot on your bicycle.

Once you set your bike in the bike rack, you strode over to Jeremy and tried your best to conceal your uncertainty.

"Hey Jeremy" You greeted, "What happened to Mike? I figured he'd be the one waiting for me here."

Jeremy looked unusually serious as he eyed you carefully, "Listen Y/N, I told ol' Mike t' go on home fer the night. He was tired after he had t' help the others get Bon an' Chica inta th' repair truck. Bon' got real upset when he found out 'ya were gonna be alone with Fred t'night, so we had t' restrain 'em."

"Oh no.. he didn't hurt anyone, did he?" You asked.

"Nah, jus' surprised everyone. Didn't expect Bon' t' get that way." Jeremy responded in his thick southern accent. "Can't say that Bon' put up an easy fight either. Took us about 45 minutes t' shut 'em down an' get 'em in there."

An awkward silence fell over you both.

You never really did know how to speak with Jeremy, though he was like you in a way. He was much closer to Foxy than anyone else.

"..Has anyone found Foxy yet..?" You asked nervously.

Jeremy sadly shook his head, "Nobody ain't found 'em either.. but listen, be careful t'night."

"Huh?" You asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden warning, "What do you mean? All i'm doing is closing the pizzeria. Has something else happened tonight that I don't know about?"

"Well, t' be honest.. don't tell nobody I said this but-.. Fred's been actin' weird since the incident. He ain't co-operatin' with any of us when we tried to shut 'em off fer ya." Jeremy said, "Jus' be careful, everyone's perty clueless t' how Fred is but.. Foxy's told me he don't like Fred' bein' 'round ya. Said he's 'fraid Fred'll hurt ya."

"O-oh.." You were at a loss of words, now even more uneasy than you had been beforehand.

"..I can stay an' help ya if ya want me to, it's no trouble t' me." Jeremy offered.

For a moment, you nearly took him up on his offer.

But for some reason, you really felt as if you should try talking to Freddy so that you could shut him down without risking anyone else's health. Jeremy being with you would only agitate the bear- and to be truthful, you didn't want to upset Freddy even more.

"No thanks Jeremy, i'll be okay." You gave a small smile to complement your words, in order to make them more convincing.

Jeremy looked unsure as he studied your expression.. but soon he emitted a sigh of defeat and returned a smile, "Be careful a'ight kid? They tell us that Bon' an' Chica won't be fixed until next Saturday or Sunday. I'll call ya t'morrow t' see if ya got home okay."

"Alright, that sounds agreeable." You said, mentally slapping yourself for not bringing your phone with you tonight.

Jeremy gave you another smile before tossing you the keys and heading to his truck.

You observed as Jeremy drove off into the night, and emitted a worried sigh once you saw that he could no longer be seen.

The sounds of the waves crashing on the beach shore could be heard from the distance.

You wondered if you would be around to be able to go swimming tomorrow.

You then shook the bad thoughts out of your head- thinking like this was not going to help you! If anything, it would be counter productive because it would be obvious to Freddy that you were nervous about being alone with him.

A nice breeze brushed past you, and you could smell the salt from the ocean within the air.

You pushed the pizzeria door open, and began to hear for your main office in order to turn the power off. Perhaps it would be easier to catch Freddy off guard if the lights were off?

It just might be enough to convince the bear that they were going to leave him running while Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were gone.

A smile graced your lips at that thought, maybe you wouldn't even have to face him.. just lucky enough to do this without-

"Oh Y/N! Mike and Jeremy didn't tell me you were coming." A voice behind you had said, causing you to spin around within seconds.


End file.
